Disconnected - Nalu
by icy-fullbuster
Summary: They were best friends when they were young, joined at the hip. Wherever Lucy was, Natsu was. However, as they grew up at each other's side, Natsu slowly began to love music and started the world famous band Fairy Tail. When his career blew up at the young age of 17, Natsu left to travel with the rest of his band, and slowly lost any kind of communication with his close friend.
1. Lucy?

Great. Flipping pancakes. Just what every girl wants to be doing.

Grumbling under my breath became an regular thing once this whole routine started up. Wake up. Have a coffee. Make pancakes. Wince a little while my psycho ex boyfriend yells at our 5 year old daughter. Soothe daughter. Take daughter to school. Go to work. Come home to yell at ex boyfriend. Watch 'The Chase' on channel 7. Make dinner. Go to sleep. Dream about kicking ex-boyfriend out. Restart.

It was Saturday so of course, I didn't have work and Layla didn't have school but that wasn't the point.

It's not like Loke was abusive or anything - I don't think he'd even think of hurting Layla or me. He just had a very hot temper, and our small apartment drove him crazy. That's why we broke up in the first place, I suppose.

"Lucy!" Speak of the devil, and he shall appear. "Where's Layla? Honestly, this place is a fucking pigstie, how do you live like this?"

"Loke," I calmly replied. "You live here. It's more of your mess than mine OR Layla's." Before Loke could reply with some comment about my fat lazy ass, I raised a finger. "Remember who pays the rent, and who could easily kick you out, Loke. If you wanna start making me clean your shit, you'll have to start contributing to rent."

He kept his mouth shut and started cleaning the lounge room. Honestly, I don't know how he hasn't left yet. This apartment isn't really big enough for two people, let alone three.

"Layla!" I called out to her, pretty sure that she was in the bathroom brushing her hair. "Pancakes are ready!" She came running in full throttle, her little feet patting against the wooden floor. I cleaned the kitchen up and picked up a few of Layla's toys and a console controller. I'll admit, Layla knew how to trash the place.

I let out a sharp wince as I stood on something bulky and uncomfortable, as the TV turned on in my doing so. I stood on the remote.

"Fiore's very own world known band Fairy Tail are-" i rushed to change the channel from the news to something Layla would enjoy.

My eyes closed without my realising it, and I took a moment to keep myself from crying. I honestly had no intention to cry about him today. "Luce," Loke's voice was calm, for once, and I felt his hand on my shoulder. "Isn't that the band your friend ran off to? What was his name..."

"Shut up," I snapped, slapping his hand away. If he said his name, I'd definitely cry. "He's not my friend, Loke."

I stormed into my room, slamming the door closed and locking it. I could only pray that I didn't let myself cry.

"Lucy, get out of bed. Layla is hungry and I don't know what to get her."

I glanced up, my eyes puffy and red. I guess I cried for two hours. "I'm coming, Loke." I got out of bed and shuffled into the kitchen, probably resembling a zombie. I looked around for something to cook for Layla. There was just about nothing.

"Layla!" I called out to my daughter, rubbing my eyes. "Go put your shoes and coat on, we're going out for lunch."

"Okay, mommy!" I heard her exclaim from the other room and her bare feet tapped against the wood with little slaps echoing across the apartment.

"Where are you going?" Loke poked his head around the corner of the kitchen. "Isn't there some bread in the cupboard for sandwiches?"

"Yeah," I sighed. "But there isn't actually anything to put on them. I'll probably just take her down to the Cathedral Café."

Living in Magnolia was great. Everyone was amazing and my social life was pretty good. I worked for Musical Weekly, a magazine about local and world famous artists and bands. I got to interview bands like Phantom Lord, Sabertooth and Lamia Scale, and artists like Mirajane Strauss and Wendy Marvell. However, when it came to Fairy Tail, I left them to my partner.

Loke's eyes widened and he bit his lip as Layla ran to me, bumping his thigh with his shoulder. "Ahh. . . Lucy, you should probably know that Fairy Tail are. . ."

"Loke," I cut him off. "I don't want to hear about it."

Layla and I had to walk, but we eventually made it to the cafe at 1:00, and there was a surprisingly huge crowd in town today. I didn't fuss much, and just ordered a Bacon, Lettuce, Avocado and Tomato Sandwich for me and nuggets and chips for Layla - she freaking loved nuggets.

The waitress brought our food out and struck a conversation. Her name was Mirajane and she was a musician too. Mirajane worked at the Cathedral once every fortnight. As I mentioned earlier, I interviewed her a lot for work, and we became close friends. "How's everything going, Lucy?"

I shrugged. "Meh. As good as any Saturday, I guess." I looked around and tried to look through the gaps of the crowd. "What's with the huge crowd?"

"You mean you don't know?"

"Know what?" I quinted at her, hating how mysterious she was being.

Pulling up a chair, Mirajane sat at our table and smiled down at Layla, who had tomato sauce all over her face. "Everyone's super excited 'cause of the band in town. You know how much Magnolia loves it's entertainment."

I cocked my head at the white haired girl as she passed Layla a napkin. "Which band is in town?" I took a bite of my sandwich.

"Fairy Tail."

I had never hated her adorable giggle she did whenever she gave me a little answer to anything so much in my life. Why? Why did they have to be here? Why did he have to come back?

"Are you alright, Lucy?"

Suddenly, there were screams erupting from young girls all around me. They made all three of us jump in our seats, and Mirajane and I scouted the area to see what the commotion was about.

"L-lucy?" A voice I didn't want to hear ever again jolted me frozen. It was raspy, like I remembered, and low. "Oh my God... is that... Lucy?!"

Hey guys, short first chapter! Who was it? Lmao you already know. One vote and one comment for part two!


	2. When She Met Natsu

_**Magnolia Preschool, August, Year X777**_

The building loomed over my small body, casting a shadow over me and my father. My hand was kept tightly in my father's and he seemed to not want to let go.

"Lucy," He bent down in order to be st eye level with me. "You must be a good girl here. There will be no tantrums or bad behaviour. Understood?"

I didnt really understand. To be honest I didnt really know where we were, but I nodded anyway.

"You're only six. . ." My father sighed. "I dont trust you being alone at school."

"Dad!" A small pink haired boy jumped about with ants in his pants. "I cant believe I'm going to school!" The boy ran past my father and I, bumping his shoulder against mine without turning back to apologize.

A short man with a white beard stopped and my father's side. "I apologize," He bowed. "He's awndtn orphan, he's not really in touch with his manners."

I furrowed my brow, looking off to the building in front of us. The pink haired boy was shaking the hands of random kids and kind of scaring everyone. I heard the man he called 'dad' say that his name was Makarov, but I didn't pay attention to anything else he was saying.

As soon as my dad said "alright," to me I ran to the boy at full speed. "Hey!" I exclaimed, stopping in front of him and crossing my arms. "You ran into me and didn't even say sorry!"

I sounded a spoilt little brat, which I was. I glared at the boy with wide eyes and he looked confused. "I did not!" He shook his head, imitating me and crossing his arms.

"You did so!"

"You're crazy!" He yelled. "I'm a gentleman! I would say sorry if I hurt a girl." He closed his eyes and raised his chin, a typical triumphant look engulfing his features. I noticed he had lizard-like eyes and teeth, and he wore a scaled scarf. It was pretty cute, because it was too big for his tiny neck, so he had to wrap it around loads of times.

My hands found their way to my hips and I squinted at the boy. For about 10 seconds, there was silence shared between us until I straightened up and flashed a smile. "I'm Lucy! Im six, and it's nice to meet you!"

I extended a hand for him to shake, as my mother had taught me, but he just looked at it with confusion. "I'm Natsu. I'm seven, and it's nice to meet you, too!" He hesitantly grabbed my hand, but didn't shake it. He gripped it and closed the large gap between us with a hug.

I squealed quietly and pushed him off of me. "What are you doing?" I asked calmly.

"That's how Igneel taught me to say hello." He smiled, obviously proud of himself. _Who . . . ?_

"Natsu." The old man who was talking to my father loomed over Natsu and I, a scowl on his lips. The man may have been short compared to my father, but he was taller than Natsu and I. "I told you, you can't just hug people you don't know."

"It's okay, sir!" I smiled up at him. "I don't mind."

°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•

 _ **These flashback chapters will probably all be short. They're for information and have A LOT to do with the plot. :)**_


	3. Work? On A Sunday?

_**Cathedral Café, Magnolia, March, X792**_

"Lucy. . ." His voice was low and I could tell that he was surprised. I mean, it had been five years since he's seen me. "Is that you?"

"N-Natsu. . ." I turned on my heel, his face bright and smiling. My eyes were wide, and I could feel Mira's stare burning through the side of my head. "It's me."

We became stuck in an entranced situation, our eyes locked and his expression becoming serious. I hadn't stared into those eyes for five years. Those wide, green eyes that pierced my own boring brown ones. His face was serious, yet surprised. The time since we had last seen each other had done wonders for him. His face was more structured and his body was more toned. I could just tell by looking at his arms.

"It's. . . been so long. . ."

". . .since we've seen each other." I interrupted him, fluttering my eyes.

It then hit me. Realisation. And it was like a brick to the face. He left me. He didn't bother contacting me at all. He didn't write to me, or text me or call me, and the one time I called him he didn't know who I was. Why was I talking to him? I couldn't. I refused to go through it again.

With that, I turned to Layla. She was tugging at my skirt. "Mommy," she whined. "Who's he? I wanna go home. I want daddy."

Her eyes were wide and I closed mine. "Mommy?" Natsu's voice rang through my mind. "She's... she's your daughter? Who's the dad? Who did you run off with when I left!?"

My fists were tight and clenched at my sides as I turned to him with furious eyes and a burning fire in my stomach. "It's none of your business!" I exclaimed. "What is it to you, anyway? A dick who left me behind?! Why do you care what I do or don't?!" I turned again, whispering to Mirajane that I'd pay her later, and thanking her when she offered to pay for i herself. I picked up Layla and hugged her as she sat on my hip, storming from the cafe with tears pricking at my cheeks.

Loke left me alone for the remainder of the day, not bothering to ask me or Layla what had happened. I think he already suspected that I ran into Natsu. He did try to warn me about him being in town. I should have listened and just gone to the pizza place around the corner.

"Mommy. . ." Layla cuddled me tightly as we lay beside each other on the lounge, the channel seven news playing quietly. "Who was that man? Why did you yell at each other?" as she was young, Layla couldn't really speak that well. She spoke with a kind of lisp so instead of saying 'l' or 'r' she kind of pronounced it with a 'w'.

I sighed, glancing down into my daughter's wavering eyes. "Layla. . ." I began. "Listen, sweetie. Before you were born I knew a boy called Natsu. We were best friends until he ran off to Alvarez with his band -"

"Fairy Tail was down at Cathedral Cafe this morning, accompanied by a huge crowd of excited fans." The news anchor sounded from the TV. "While bassist Erza Scarlet and guitarist Gray Fullbuster shared lunch, lead vocalist Levy McGarden volunteered her own time to help around the restaurant. Fans spotted Natsu Dragneel, the drummer and fan favourite of the band, arguing with a blonde stranger who was accompanied by a small child and world famous Mirajane Strauss. Fans were shocked, confused and star-struck today, and continue to speculate and conspire about Natsu's friend."

I was silent, my eyes presumably dark and shaded. "Mommy! You didn't tell me your friends are famous!"

"He's not my friend!" I snapped. My hands clenched against the couch and I felt tears forming in my eyes. "Anyone like him is no friend of mine. He left me without even saying goodbye. I found out he left because your grandfather told me! That rotten 'friend' told my dad but not the girl he supposedly loved!"

My breath was rapid and uneasy now. I could feel anger boiling inside me, and I honestly thought that an egg would fry on my head. Sad eyes stared up at me, and then beside me. "Daddy.."

I turned to Loke, who had a solemn stare. "I never knew that," he said. "I never knew that he didn't even tell you. That really sucks." he didn't even look at me. His stare was fixed on the floor and I felt my anger dissipate.

"Loke..."

"Anyways," he straightened his back and hardened his features. "I was gonna say, since I've let you lay about like a lazy pig all afternoon, you should hurry up and make dinner. I don't know what there is and I can't cook nearly as good as you, so hurry up and get off your fat ass and do what you're good for."

My eyes were fixed on him until he stormed into his room and slammed the door behind him. I scoffed. "Bipolar misogynist."

°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•

I couldn't bring myself to eat anything that night. I picked at the chicken schnitzel and the vegetables on my plate. Layla sped through her food and immediately rushed to watch the cartoons on TV.

I pushed my plate away and crossed my arms over the table, hiding my face in the dent of my arms. Why did Natsu have to show up? Why couldn't he leave me be? I spent three years trying to get over him. When I finally did I had a perfect little life with Layla. That is, until Loke showed up and suddenly decided to help me take care of her. By take care of her, he obviously meant verbally abuse me and her constantly, but have odd mood swings here and there and actually sounded like a heartfelt guy, like earlier.

I don't really understand Loke. When we dated those five years ago, he was the sweetest guy in pretty much all of Magnolia. Next to Natsu, of course. He was 19 and I was 16 when we dated. It was the year Natsu left, and we only dated for about six months. And despite all the contradictions we got from our parents and complaints about the difference between our ages, Loke and I still dated and for some reason, we had sex. I didn't really notice I was pregnant until two months later, and by then I had realised that Loke had changed entirely after I broke up with him.

My thoughts and ponders were interrupted abruptly as my phone started ringing louder than I remember setting it. My ring tone was the classic Sabertooth hit Knee Socks. I was a huge fan of them.

"Lucy Heartfilia speaking." I answered the phone with a groggy scratch in my throat.

"Lucy!" I heard my boss, Jason, exclaim far too enthusiastically. "It's great to hear your voice, doll! I was just calling to let you know that I'm gonna need you to come into work tomorrow?" His words sounded more like a question than an order, and that's what I loved about Jason. He was very flexible when it came to my hours and salary.

"Oh, Jason," I moaned. "It's a Sunday, though."

I heard a reluctant whine on the other side of the line and a chuckle. "I know, sweetie, but we've booked a last minute interview and none of our staff can do it. Please?"

I know I should have, but I didn't really think it through when I grumpily agreed. "Great!" Jason yelled into his phone, causing me to wince and pull mine away from my ear. "I'll see you tomorrow at one pm. See ya' then, Lucy!"

°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•

 **Another chapter woo! For the next part, I think it's appropriate to request maybe three comments/reviews? I don't know, anyway, see ya next time :))**


	4. The Interview

The following day started out normally, like any other Sunday that I was called in to work. I woke up and threw on my dressing gown, walked like a zombie into the kitchen and had a pestering four and a half year old pulling at my legs. Except this time, she wasn't asking for pancakes.

"Mommy. . ." Layla whined. "Can I have bacon, please?"

It wasn't a big deal that my daughter wanted bacon, it had just been her obsession to have pancakes with sliced banana on top. I stared at her for a few moments, making sure she didn't look weird or anything and shrugged, putting the milk and pancake mix away.

"So what's wrong, Layla?" I asked, Layla scribbling at her barbie colouring book. "Why don't you want mom's infamous pancakes?" I chuckled as I threw a piece of bacon into the electric fryer.

Layla shrugged her shoulders and sighed like a teenager. "I have pancakes every day." She explained. "I wanted a different thing for breakfast."

I chuckled, frying an egg on the stove top. "Well, I hope you like eggs, too." I smiled over my shoulder. Layla nodded with a bright smile, her eyes filled with excitement. "Alright, well, go get two slices of bread and put them in the toaster?" Luckily, I got the best toaster I possibly good so Layla could use it. She was only 4, after all. I didn't want her hurting herself.

"Okay!" She scrambled to her feet and ran to the cupboard to look for the bread.

Loke shuffled into the kitchen with a grumbling stomach, shooting me an expectant look. "Bacon and eggs?" He pondered aloud, seemingly disappointed. "What happened to pancakes?"

"I wanted bacon!" Layla answered his question, putting the bread in the toaster for me and sitting down at the bench to continue colouring in. I looked at the confused dirty blonde and shrugged, finishing up with the bacon and toasting the bread.

Loke grunted and continued to look through the cupboard, presumably for instant coffee (loNG LIVE THE POOR) and sugar. "Loke," I sighed. "We haven't got any coffee. I need to pick some up when I go out."

"For fucks sake," Loke hissed. "Do you ever do anything useful? I'll go out and get it. And don't worry about breakfast for me." He slammed the cupboard and stormed into the bathroom, each step heavy enough to shake the whole apartment. I rolled my eyes and gave Layla her breakfast.

It was 11:30 when I got out of the shower and had chucked on my formal outfit and official pass to get into the building. I noticed Loke and Layla sitting on the lounge in the living room, watching Dora the Explorer on TV.

"Do you see him, Layla?" Loke asked her, pointing to Swiper. Layla nodded vigorously and giggled, resting a smile on Loke's face. I smiled too. I knew that Loke cared about Layla, and I knew that he was a good father and he had his moments. He just didn't like to do this often, because it made Layla expect too much from him. She would just get upset when he didn't do something for her.

I made myself visible and giggled. "What are you two up to?" Loke jumped and looked at me with wide eyes, a frown forming on his lips. He grumbled under his breath and changed the channel, causing Layla to whine. I rolled my eyes and changed it back. "Loke, I need you to take care of Layla while I go to work, okay?"

Loke snapped his head toward me. "Work?" He snapped. "It's a Sunday. What are ya' doing working today?"

I shrugged. "Jason wants me to do an interview today."

With a laugh, Loke sat at a stool at the kitchen bench. "Whats the bet it's Fairy Tail you've gotta interview?" It came out like a joke but I honestly felt the breath catch in my throat.

What if it was?

•▪•▪•▪•▪•▪•▪•▪•▪•▪•▪•▪•▪•▪•▪•▪•▪•▪•▪•▪•▪•▪•▪•▪•▪•▪•▪•▪•▪•▪•▪•▪•▪•▪•▪•▪•▪•▪•▪•▪•▪•▪•▪•▪•▪•▪•▪•▪•▪•▪•▪

The office was bustling far more than usual when I arrived to work. Everyone was yelling and ridiculously loud, and I could barely hear myself think. I was having trouble keeping my cool. What if it was Fairy Tail? What if I did have to interview Natsu? I don't think I could do that. I dont think I'd be able to do that without having a panic attack. . .

"Lucy!" Jason's voice was full of enthusiasm as he slapped a hand onto my shoulder and startled me out of my panicked thoughts. "It's great that you're here! The band that you're interviewing is here too - they were a little early, so let's go."

I gulped. "Uh, Jason?" He was pulling me with his hand gripping mine. He turned his head slightly with a raised eyebrow. "Who exactly am I interviewing?"

Jason slowed down, but he didn't stop. "No one told you?" He questioned. "Thats weird."

He didn't tell me.

He pulled me further into the building until we finally reached the interview studio. The door squeaked as I opened it and the first thing I heard was a familiar voice saying my name.

I glanced straight ahead, where the one and only Gray Fullbuster stared at me over a vibrant red head's shoulder. Three pairs of eyes turned to me, and one of them just happened to be Natsu Dragneel.

"Lucy?" His voice was coarse, like he'd been screaming or. . . . crying? "What are you doing here?" He sounded genuinely surprised, and happy, and worried.

Before I could answer, Jason smiled at the four musicians in front of us. "This is Lucy - I guess you already know that. She will be interviewing the lot of you so be nice."

I grabbed Jason's shoulder and turned him so I could look at him dead on. "I can't. I've never interviewed these guys for a reason, you know." My face was probably pathetic. Screwed up with a passion to not have to be in the same room with Natsu. Especially after yesterday.

Jason sighed. "I know, Doll." He clicked his tongue against the roof of his mouth, glancing from me to the members of Fairy Tail (who were whispering to each other and very aggressively to Natsu). "But you were the only one who was available. I called all our other reporters and staff who could do it, but you were the only choice I had who was available today."

I groaned. "Why couldn't you do it?"

"I don't do live interviews. You know that."

I sighed and fixed my eyes on the salmln pink haired 22 year old. I finally got a good look at him for the first time in five years. Toned, tanned and honestly. . . . hot. He still had that freaking scarf he constantly wore when we were younger, and his clothes were black and a deep orange. He always liked black, just like Gray, who was also wearing a full black outfit.

"Fine. I'll do it."

I scratched at the back of my neck and rolled my shoulders, relieving some stress I could feel building up. I knew that this wasn't going to go very well. The band sat in their seats in front of my own, two cameras pointed their way and one pointed at me. Behind my camera, Jason turned on his headset and gave me a thumbs up so I would know to turn on my ear piece. I nodded as the sound of our news anchor, Norm introducing me.

I looked into the camera and plastered on the best smile I possibly could. "Good afternoon, Fiore. I'm Lucy Heartfilia, and today I'm joined by the most famous and well known band to have ever come out of Magnolia: Fairy Tail! While they were in town, we decided to catch up and talk to them," I turned to them, avoiding eye contact with Natsu. "Why don't you introduce yourself for the people watching who have no idea who you are?"

Erza nodded and started. "I'm Erza Scarlet. I play bass in the band."

Levy followed. "My name is Levy McGarden, and I am the lead vocalist."

"I'm Gray Fullbuster and I shred on guitar."

When we gave Natsu an expectant stare, he huffed and looked into the wrong camera. "And I'm Natsu Dragneel. I play the drums and I'm a back up vocalist."

A smile found some way onto my face. "Now that introductions are out of the way. . . . We asked your fans to send in questions on Twitter and the response was outstanding. We have the best ones right here, so let's have a quick Q and A?" Enthusiastic smiles found all of their mouths and I quickly averted my eyes from their focused stares. "Okay, our first question comes from Melissa and she asks if you plan on visiting Alvarez any time soon?"

Gray hurried to answer. "Actually, after we go to Crocus we'll be taking a break for about a month to write some new music. But right after that, our tour is starting up again and we're heading straight for the Alvarez Empire. So make sure to buy tickets."

"David asks if your fans can expect any new music in your upcoming album?"

"Definitely." Natsu quickly replied. "Our latest single Miley was a really big single for us to release, since it was so controversial. We new it was a good song to make our break through single for the next album because we want our fans to expect more music just like it. And it's definitely a huge step from our last previously released music - regarding the lyric and music factors." The rest of the band nodded and agreed.

I flipped to the next question and felt my throat dry up. There's no need to ask that question. I flipped past it. "What was that one?" Levy asked, an amused smile playing at her lips.

I shook my head and shrugged. "It seems a bit personal."

Gray laughed and smirked. "No matter what you ask, we'll answer it. We promise." They all stared at me expectantly and I sighed, nervously toying at the paper with my slim fingers.

"Brian asks if any of you have ever been in love?" I winced inwardly, hoping that they would all just laugh it off and joke around.

In a small uproar of giggles, Gray shook his head. "Dude, I'm only 23. I'm too young for crap like love." Levy and Erza laughed along with him, causing me to automatically chuckle and agree. It was my job as the reporter to make the guests feel comfortable.

However, a sad and torn expression tugged at Natsu's features and he was silent. "What about you, Natsu?" Erza asked softly, thumping him on the shoulder. He stayed silent for a little while longer, glancing up at me and looking at me directly in the eyes.

"No."

•▪•▪•▪•▪•▪•▪•▪•▪•▪•▪•▪•▪•▪•▪•▪•▪•▪•▪•▪•▪•▪•▪•▪•▪•▪•▪•▪•▪•▪•▪•▪•▪•▪•▪•▪•▪•▪•▪•▪•▪•▪•▪•▪•▪•▪•▪•▪•▪•▪•▪

 _ **Aw? Natsu never loved anyone? Is he lying? Does he love lucy? Or does he love another girl? Does he hate lucy? Will any of this be answered in the next chapter? For 4 reviews all will be revealed :)))?**_


	5. A Destined First Time

_**Lucy's Manor, March, Year X787 (The Year Natsu Left)**_

My head collided against Natsu's as we toppled off my bed, causing a jolt of pain to rush around my head and making me feel dizzy. I was laying on top of Natsu with one hand holding me up about an inch from his head and the other rubbing my head.

"God, you've got a hard head. . . ." I giggled, almost collapsing when my body shook. "That really freaking hurt, ya know?"

As if my own giggle was contagious, Natsu began giggling too. He didn't really move much, but his eyes were fixated on mine as he quieted, his magnificent green swimming in my chocolate brown. "Happy 15th, Luce." Was all he said, his voice lowered to merely a whisper.

My breathing slowed and I lowered my arm to his chest, sitting upright on his his lower abdomen. I couldn't seem to bring my eyes from his, and for good reason. They were wide with what I could only decipher as hope, and I sighed. "Thanks," I said with a deep exhale.

He was silent as I was, and we only exchanged deep breaths and hard stares. Natsu's chest raised with every slow breath and deflated as his chocolate scented exhales left his parted lips. I tore my eyes from his eyes and let them wander to his lips, then to his rising bare chest. He took his shirt off earlier, since it was so hot tonight.

My hands moved from his chest to my sides and I awkwardly looked down, my eyes now directly looking at his toned chest. He went to the gym regularly, even though he didn't really need to. And his chest was heavenly.

 _What was I saying? This was my best friend._

Suddenly, Natsu sat up quicker than a running cheetah and wrapped his arms around my waist. His nose almost touching mine, his breath fanning against my sealed, quivering lips, his eyes locked with my own. We were so _close_.

We didnt move or say anything for a moment that seemed to last forever. Being so close to him gave me the opportunity to admire each little fleck of orange mixed with the painted green than seemed to blend his irises with his pupils.

After what seemed like a lifetime, he spoke. "Lucy," He whispered, each breath he emitted puffing against my mouth. He didn't need to say anything when my eyes flickered from his eyes to his lips.

He closed the gap between us, finally, his lips capturing mine with all the heat and passion that had built up. Our lips moved against eachother, our eyes shut tightly as we both let out gutteral groans. I could feel him sucking the moisture from my lips and I let my tongue dart out to moisten them, but felt Natsu's do the same.

Without even pulling apart to look at eachother, we both parted our lips and let our tongues dance. His tongue grazed my teeth and sent shivers down my straightened spine. Natsu's tanned hands snaked up my shirt and were warm against my cold, fair skin. They ventured around my waist and stomach, his fingers toying with the small of my back.

My hands moved from his neck to his hands and I pulled them up, allowing him to cup my E Cup boobs. He groaned again, the flesh of them spilling through the cracks of his fingers. Despite what most people thought, Natsu wasn't inexperienced. I knew that he had done stuff like this before, but he'd never gone all the way. I hadn't either. Although, I did have my eye on someone.

I rolled my hips against his crotch, remembering what the people in movies did. He bit my lip as he hissed into my mouth, and I decided that I liked how he reacted to me. I continued to do it as I pulled my lips from his and brought my mouth to his collarbones and the crook of his neck. I wasn't sure what I was doing as I kissed and slightly nibbled, and knew that Natsu had probably had a girl who knew what she was doing do this before. And she was probably better at it. It didn't seem to matter, though, I realised, as his throat emitted a soft moan.

Somehow, Natsu stood up and brought his hands from my boobs to my thighs, holding me up. I wrapped my legs around his waist to keep myself up and I continued to nibble at his neck with my hands wrapped around his back. Natsu layed me on my large queen sized bed and hovered over me, his eyes staring deeply into mine.

"Lucy," he began, my name sounding more like a question, as if he were suspicious that I wasn't really me. " _I love you."_

My heart sunk to the pit of my stomach at those three words. Those words that I always expected to come from him. I knew that he loved me. But I also knew that he was afraid of rejection.

I closed my eyes at the feeling of his lips pressed against my neck, and the trail of kisses he was leaving to my shoulder and above my left boob. "I know." I sighed as I guided his hands to the hem of my jeans playing with his and beginning to take off his belt

I _did_ know. But did I really feel the same way?

•▪•▪•▪•▪•▪•▪•▪•▪•▪•▪•▪•▪•▪•▪•▪•▪•▪•▪•▪•▪•▪•▪•▪•▪•▪•▪•▪•▪•▪•▪•▪•▪•▪•▪•▪•▪•▪•▪•▪•▪•▪•▪•▪•▪•▪•▪•▪•▪•▪•▪

 _ **Oh! They were**_ _ **each others first time! Plot twist? Or did**_ _ **you expect it? Wow!?**_

 _ **Let's**_ _ **aim for 5 reviews for the next part! :)**_


	6. Wherever You Are

_**Magnolia, March, Year X792**_

My heart tore in half as that word left his lips. _No. He was never in love with you, you stupid blonde. Get it through your head. No one but Layla loves you._

I had to accept it. He lied to me on my 16th. He lied and took my innocence. I knew it. I knew that I couldn't trust him. I shouldn't have been so fucking naive and stupid. He was a guy. A man. They were all the same. Just like women. Women were naive and rotten, and men were lying pricks.

I guess no one was perfect.

My emotion and composure were both running thin but I continued with the interview. Not letting something like that get to me. It seemed to have gone forever, but we finally got through the fan questions. "Now, I believe you were all doing a live performance for us?"

The group nodded, the lot of them, including Natsu, seeming to get 10 times more excited. "Yeah, we are." Levy grinned, sitting upright. "We're actually going to be playing a song that Natsu and I wrote. Isn't that right, Natsu?" She bumped Natsu's shoulder with her small, closed fist and got the pink haired boy to nod with the fakest enthusiasm I had ever seen.

I looked to the camera and grinned. "While they set up, here's the weather forecast for the rest of the upcoming week:" behind the camera, I saw Jason counting down from three with his fingers so I wouldn't stop talking or smiling until the camera was off. "Do you guys need any help?" I asked Levy, Gray, Natsu and Erza as they fixed up the stools and instruments.

Shaking his head, Natsu threw me a coldly familiar word. "No." Without saying anything else he grabbed his Cajon (a box for drummers to use in acoustic sessions. Each side made a different sound) and sat on it, adjusting the mic stand. Gray tuned the strings of his guitar as Erza did the same with her bass, and Levy sat patiently on the middle tool, doing simple vocal warm-ups. I noticed Natsu doing the same. Did he sing in all of their music? I mean, he mentioned he was a backup singer earlier but I didn't expect to hear him sing today.

"What song are you performing?" I asked Gray, who was closest to me. He ran a hand through his jet black hair and gave me a smirk.

"It's called Wherever You Are." He answered. "It's a real tear jerker. I think Natsu and Levy were in rough places when they wrote it." Gray was much taller than me and towered over me, so he couldn't look at me properly without taking a step back. "I missed you, Lucy. It wasn't the same without you and your short temper around every day."

Gray was a close friend of Natsu and mine when we were in high school, so he was there pretty much all the time since we were 13. He and Natsu didn't start playing music together until they were both 15, and then joined up with Erza and Levy the year before they left.

"Cameras are on in 30 seconds." Jason called to us all. "Lucy, you'll be introducing the song they're performing to give them a little extra time. Is that okay?" I nodded and sat in my seat, turning it slightly to face the camera again.

"Three, two,"

"Welcome back, Fiore." I sing-songed to the camera. "You're in for a treat, this afternoon. If you're only just tuning in, we're joined today by Fairy Tail. So here they are, with their original song, Wherever you Are."

Gray began to strum at his guitar, the others not touching their instruments. I could already tell that it was gonna be a touching song.

After a short intro, Levy began to sing. **[wherever you are by 5sos I recommend listening to it rn]**

"For a while we pretended that we never had to end it, but we knew we'd have to say goodbye. You were crying at the airport, when they finally closed the plane door. I could barely hold it all inside."

I almost audibly whimpered at the lyrics. I watched Levy and waited for her to start singing again, but it was Natsu who sung next.

"Torn in two. . . . And I know I shouldn't tell you, but I just can't stop thinking of you"

My breath was taken from my chest, snatched like a stolen possession. Natsu's voice had gotten so much better since when we were young. He sounded amazing.

Levy began to sing with him through the chorus, and I smiled a small grin, their voices sounding perfect together.

"Wherever you are. You, wherever you are. Every night I almost call you, just to say it always will be you. . . . wherever you are."

At this point, they were all playing their instruments and it sounded wonderful. I always avoided listening to their interviews or any of their music. I didn't want to cry on the lounge or in my bed, and I didn't want to risk having Layla or Loke find me.

"I could fly a thousand oceans," Natsu sang. "But there's nothing that compares to what we had, and so I walk alone"

Levy joined in. "I wish I didn't have to be gone, maybe you've already moved on, but the truth is I don't want to know." For a moment, Natsu's eyes raised to meet mine and the breath in my throat hitched. We're these lyrics. . . . about me?

"Torn in two. . . . And I know I shouldn't tell you, but I just can't stop thinking of you, wherever you are. You, wherever you are. Every night I almost call you, just to say it always will be you, wherever you are."

"You can say we'll be together, someday. Nothing lasts forever, nothing stays the same. So why can't I stop feeling this way?" Natsu sang as he looked into my eyes, and as I noticed his eyes being to water, my own started doing the same.

Torn in two. . . . And I know I shouldn't tell you, but I just can't stop thinking of you, wherever you are, you, wherever you are. Every night I almost call you, just to say it always will be you. . . . Wherever you are."

The song finished so abruptly, that I hadn't even noticed Jason signalling me to start speaking into the camera. I was dazed and crying, and as I looked to the crew with their expectant faces looking from me to the camera, I got up as quickly as I could, apologized straight to the camera and ran from the room with my bag clutched in my hand.

•▪•▪•▪•▪•▪•▪•▪•▪•▪•▪•▪•▪•▪•▪•▪•▪•▪•▪•▪•▪•▪•▪•▪•▪•▪•▪•▪•▪•▪•▪•▪•▪•▪•▪•▪•▪•▪•▪•▪•▪•▪•▪•▪•▪•▪•▪•▪•▪•▪•▪•▪•▪•▪•▪•▪•▪•▪•▪•▪•▪•▪•▪•▪•▪•▪•▪•▪•▪•▪•▪•▪•▪•▪•▪•▪•▪•▪•▪•▪•▪•▪•▪•▪•▪•▪•▪•▪•▪•▪•▪•▪•▪

"Lucy!" I heard a mans voice calling to me and it only drove me to run away quicker. "Lucy, please stop!" They were persistent, I'll give them that. But I didn't stop, I only continued to rush from that room. From everyone. From Natsu.

I supposed it was no use, though, as a large hand gripped my shoulder and pulled me back, spinning me around like we were dancing together. As I observed the man's face, I was somewhat relieved, yet disappointed when I saw Gray staring at me. Thank God it wasn't Natsu. But if it was. . . .

"Leave me alone, Gray." I huffed, pulling my shoulder from his grip. His hand ran through his jet black hair as if it was a second nature to him. What a second nature, I thought. It just makes him look really fucking hot.

"No." Gray snapped, taking my small arms in his hands. "Why would you run off like that in the middle of the interview? Jason said that we still had five minutes of question time left, but since you ran off I had to explain that our interview was cut short and that the fans can expect another one some time soon."

I looked at him without saying a word. My eyes must have been puffy and red, from all the crying I had done. We were standing outside the building with some attention building up around us. _"Isn't that Gray?" "Fairy Tail Gray? Gray Fullbuster?!" "Who's that cow he's with? She must think she's so cute with those tits she's got."_

"I. . ." I didn't know what to tell him. What could I tell him? "That song. . . . Do you know who Natsu wrote it about?"

Gray's emotions softened and he sighed. "I know Levy wrote her lyrics about Gajeel, some dude from a school she didn't go to." He avoided eye contact with me as he dropped his hands from my arms. "They were sweethearts. . . . But as far as what Natsu wrote, I always assumed it was about a girlfriend he had back home. Why? Do you know who it was written about?"

I stayed silent, realising how conceited it would have sounded if I just said it. I didn't look at him until I heard him take a deep breath. He kind of hissed, too, like he just burned his finger or something.

I looked up into his widened eyes and he pointed at me. "It was written about you, wasn't it?"

I shrugged and sighed, loosening my body. I hadn't realised how tense I was until he finally said those words I had been dreading. "I. . . . I think so." I whispered, letting my eyes wander up to his and snapping back down instantly, his stare too intense.

Gray groaned and let out a sudden yell, punching the wall closest to him. He mumbled a huge jumble of words under his breath and I tried to get closer to him to calm down. "Why? Why does Natsu always get what I want? Why is he such a selfish piece of shit?"

His mumbles began to scare me and I took his hand. "Are you alright, Gray?" I worriedly stared at him, trying to get him to look at me. "Please. . . . Calm down."

Gray's frustration was so intense I could see it in his eyes. I remember when we were friends before he and Natsu left, Gray had a very short temper. He was never very good when it came to staying calm. At one point, he got so angry at his own past he almost punched me. It was terrifying - Gray was one of the most muscular and scary guys in my whole school, other than Laxus Dreyar.

"Lucy," as his breathing slowed down and steadied, Gray spoke. "Have lunch with me some time."

I jumped at the suggestion, my eyes wide and my whole body stiff. He wanted to go out with me? "You wanna... go on a date?"

A deep blush creeped to his face and he waving his hands around in the air, his head shaking back and forth like a crazy person. "No!" He denied. "Nothing like that! I just. . . . Wanna catch up, you know? It's cool if you-"

"Okay." I firmly decided, smiling up at the tall raven haired man. "I'll love to catch up. I work all week and my daughter goes to school. . . . So if you call me we can organise a time to see each other." I wrote my number down on a small, ripped piece of paper from my bag and handed it to him.

Gray stared at it before taking it from me, his fingers brushing against my own. "Thanks. . . ."

"But," I interrupted him, not finished with what I was saying. "If you try anything, I'll leave you with a hand mark redder than hell on your face and hair wet as the ocean. Got it?"

A smirk took Gray's lips and he nodded. "Where did this come from? You were a shy little baby one minute ago."

"I'm pretty much fucked in the head," I chuckled. "You never know how I'm gonna feel."

Gray and I shared a silence between us that wasn't awkward, per say, it was more of a calming and much needed silence. We hadn't seen each other in five years, after all. We couldn't just bombard each other.

I suppose Gray thought otherwise, as he closed the large gap between us and flung his arms around my waist, holding me close to him in the warmest hug I've had in five years.

▪•▪•▪•▪•▪•▪•▪•▪•▪•▪•▪•▪•▪•▪•▪•▪•▪•▪•▪•▪•▪•▪•▪•▪•▪•▪•▪•▪•▪•▪•▪•▪•▪•▪•▪•▪•▪•▪•▪•▪•▪•▪•▪•▪•▪•▪•▪•▪•▪•▪•▪•▪•▪•▪•▪•▪•▪•▪•▪•▪•▪•▪•▪•▪•▪•▪•▪•▪•▪•▪•▪•▪•▪•▪•▪•▪•▪•▪•▪•▪•▪•▪•▪•▪•▪•▪•▪•▪•▪•▪•▪•▪•

 _ **of course, if you didn't realise, the song in this chapter doesn't belong to me. It's called Wherever You Are and it's by 5 seconds of summer.**_

 _ **Don't forget to favourite and follow this story and me! Send in your reviews and opinions and I'll make sure to reply to whoever I can :))**_


	7. The Confrontation

_**I'm so sorry for the late update guys, all had been hectic and I've been doing alot of job hunting.**_

 _ **Note: the more reviews I get the more motivated I feel, so keep them coming for more updates:))**_

▪•▪•▪•▪•▪•▪•▪•▪•▪•▪•▪•▪•▪•▪•▪•▪•▪•▪•▪•▪•▪•▪•▪•▪•▪•▪•▪•▪•▪•▪•▪•▪•▪•▪•▪•▪•▪•▪•▪•▪•▪•▪•▪•▪•▪•▪•▪•▪•▪•▪•▪•▪•▪•▪•▪

"Drama in Magnolia continued today when Gray Fullbuster was spotted with his band mate Natsu Dragneel's mystery blonde. They were both outside Musician Weekly and seemed to be arguing before Gray hugged her. Sources believe that the girl is Lucy Heartfilia, the daughter of the late millionaire Jude Heartfilia. There is also speculation that she is an old friend of Fullbuster and Dragneel, but when they were asked about the matter shortly after, this is what they had to say:"

Natsu and Gray walked aside each other as they left the Musician Weekly building, smiling at the swooning fans. They noticed the camera and the reporter trying to get their attention and dawdled over for a few quick questions. "You have both been spotted with the same girl in the same weekend," the reporter stated. "Who is that girl?"

Natsu rolled his eyes and stormed from the reporter, leaving Gray alone with her. "Sorry, but I don't want to answer that."

"Is she an old friend or a lover? Is there a scandal behind the matter?"

Gray snapped and stared at the reporter with a hard glare. "Turn that *beep* camera off right *beep* now or I swear to god. . . ."

I switched off the TV and threw the TV remote aside, pulling my knees to my chest as I sat alone on the couch. I had put Layla to sleep about an hour ago and Loke was asleep, too. I looked at him, smiling at each snore. He slept on the more expensive lounge since I didn't want him to sleep in my bed.

Honestly, I don't know why he hasn't left yet. I don't know why I haven't kicked him out yet, either. But I suppose it's because I can't bring myself to kick him to the curb. If I did kick him out, he'd be a homeless bum.

He likes to tell me that he'll only be living with me until he got a job and his own place, and that he's only living with me because his parents won't let him live with them, but I know it was because of Layla. When he found out that he was a dad he refused to let me live alone with her, but now it's only been a year and he acts like a self-righteous dick.

He cares about Layla and me, I just know it.

If only he knew. . .

•▪•▪•▪•▪•▪•▪•▪•▪•▪•▪•▪•▪•▪•▪•▪•▪•▪•▪•▪•▪•▪•▪•▪•▪•▪•▪•▪•▪•▪•▪•▪•▪•▪•▪•▪•▪•▪•▪•▪•▪•▪•▪•▪•▪•▪•▪•▪•▪•▪•▪

 _ **3rd Person POV**_

Natsu's face was hidden in the pillows, his mind racing with the events of these past two days.

It seemed like too much - finally seeing her again after all this time, and talking to her, and being interviewed by her. How come she had never been there to host their appearances on the news before? She obviously worked for Magician Weekly so why was this her first time? Had she been avoiding them whenever they'd visit? If so, why was this time any different?

Questions pricked at his mind and his conscience, slowly driving him mad. He wanted answers, dammit. He wanted to know. . . . And if he couldn't ask her, he could do the next best thing.

He shot up from his hotel bed and threw on some pants, not bothering to put a shirt on as he stormed from his room to his black haired best friend.

"Gray!?" He searched the hotel floor that had been reserved for the band members frantically. His eyes were drooping and on the brink of shutting completely but he refused to give it up. He was sick of being left in the dark.

"Natsu?" The familiar voice came from behind his bare back and he turned on his heel, catching sight of Gray. "What are you doing running around shirtless? God man, that's creepy."

Coming from the dude who plays all of our shows shirtless? "Shut up, man." Natsu scowled. "I want answers - what did you and Lucy talk about?"

Gray's eyes widened and he quickly focused his cold stare on Natsu and crossed his arms. "I don't know what you're talking about, dude." He snapped. "You're off your head-"

"Don't lie to me!" Natsu yelled, quickly regretting it. If he woke Erza she'd fucking kill him. He lowered his voice to a whisper. "I saw the news this afternoon. You and Lucy were talking and you hugged her. Tell me what you were talking about."

Gray's stare didn't stray from Natsu's angry eyes. The pair were silent for what seemed like an eternity, the wind and rain outside the hotel thrashing against the windows. "We were talking about the song. She asked me who you wrote it about.

Natsu's glare softened visibly and Gray rolled his eyes. "Don't look at me like that, Natsu." he snapped. "You wrote it about her, it was obvious. As soon as I figured it out I wondered why I didn't already know."

"It was about Gajeel," Natsu retorted. Gray's eyes widened and he seemed to be on the verge of laughing hysterically. "No! I mean Levy was writing it about him and needed help. She knew I had to leave someone important to me too."

"So what you wrote was about Lucy." Gray crossed his arms, becoming more and more frustrated. "Don't avoid it. I know you wrote it about Lucy. And now Lucy knows it too." Natsu stayed silent. "I don't get it. Why'd you write it about her when you didn't even care that you were leaving?"

In a split second, Natsu's fist came in contact with Gray's cheek, knocking the raven haired boy back. "Don't you dare." Natsu ran a hand through his hair and pointed an accusing finger to Gray. "How the hell could you say that to me? Do you know how long it took for me to get over leaving? How long it took for me to stop thinking about Lucy every fucking night?"

Gray glared at the pink haired boy. "So why didn't you tell her?!" he exclaimed, not caring about Levy or Erza. "Why did you leave Lucy behind for five years without telling her or even trying to talk to her? Why?!"

"Because I couldn't!" Natsu snapped back, throwing his arms up in the air. He lowered his voice to an almost whisper. "I couldn't let myself hurt her like that."

Gray wasn't phased by his sudden attitude. "So what?" He pushed Natsu by the shoulders, face to face with his piercing eyes. "You think leaving her without explanation wouldn't hurt her? Not bothering to call her for five years? You think that was the better option? You could have told her! You could have let her down easy! You could have brought her with you!"

Natsu let out a frustrated groan and punched the wall, deciding that a couple of hundred dollars would be better than a beaten and bruised best friend. "Fucking hell, Gray, don't you think I thought of that?" He asked, his voice rising to what is was before. "It killed me to leave her without saying anything. It fucking killed me."

They were silent, exchanging brutal stares with each other. Gray's dark eyes pierced Natsu's with a fiery passion that screamed violence. Their hands were at their sides, clenched and turning red. They began to realise that this was pointless - they had a show tomorrow and if they fucked that up, they'd be screwed. It was their first show in their hometown in at least a year.

Natsu sighed, letting out some anger in a few deep breaths. "Why do you care, anyway?" He asked quietly, trying to avoid eye contact with Gray. "You never had anything with Lucy, so why do you care?"

Gray was silent.

With a scoff, Natsu gave him the cold shoulder and turned away, starting to go back to his room, before Gray spoke up. "It shouldn't matter to you, either." he retorted. "You have a girlfriend, remember?"

•▪•▪•▪•▪•▪•▪•▪•▪•▪•▪•▪•▪•▪•▪•▪•▪•▪•▪•▪•▪•▪•▪•▪•▪•▪•▪•▪•▪•▪•▪•▪•▪•▪•▪•▪•▪•▪•▪•▪•▪•▪•▪•▪•▪•▪•▪•▪•▪•▪•▪

OHH natsu has a girlfriend? plot twist? oohhh?

be sure to send in some more of those groovy reviews!


	8. Loke and Lisanna

**_I made a mistake in the chapter 'a destined first time'. natsu said "happy 15th luce" but it was actually her 16th birthday. in that chapter lucy was 16 and natsu was 17. in this chapter they're a year younger and in the last chapter they're five years older. if you are confused I'll give you a full rundown next chapter. enjoy :))_**

 ** _ps: for those sending me reviews about how 'this doesn't seem like a nalu story and how natsu doesn't even love lucy so why did you label it as nalu?' - it is a nalu story, and it won't be short. I know there are a bunch of stories that are only 10 chapters long but this one will be longer._**

* * *

 ** _Heartfilia Manor, October,_ _Year_ _X786_**

My long blonde hair tangled in my fingers as I lay on my bed, flipping through pages of homework. I read through the algebra and sighed. I hated math. I may have been really good at it, but I still hated it.

Reading through the pages of the textbook, I heard Natsu's loud voice echoing through the halls of my father's manor. I rolled my eyes, not really wanting to talk to him right now.

"Lucy!" He exclaimed, ignoring the fact that my father would be gravely upset if he found out Natsu was here so late. He has a rule: no boys in my room past 10:00 until I'm 16. "Lucy, I have some really cool news!" He rushed into my room and immediately grabbed my waist lifting me up from my bed and hugging me.

"Natsu!" I exclaimed, hitting his back to let go of me. "Let go! What is up with you?"

He stopped hugging me and moved his hands from my waist to my shoulders. "Remember last week when I talked to that new girl?" I nodded, furrowing my eyebrows. "Well, today after school she came up to me and asked me if I wanted to see a movie with her! Isn't that sick?"

I felt a pang in my chest - a strong pain at his words. "You're going out. . . with Lisanna?" I breathed, shocked that he was actually into the white haired girl. With an enthusiastic smile, Natsu nodded is head vigorously, probably expecting me to be stoked about the news. "That's. . . a surprise. I didn't think she was your type."

He looked at me with confusion in his eyes. "Well. . . I mean, I don't really think I have a type." He retorted, sitting on my bed. "I had a crush on Erza Scarlet for two years, remember? She's the complete opposite of Lisanna. Crazy, a monster, a temper quicker than a psychopath."

"Yeah, but. . . you realized that she wasn't your type, didn't you?" I argued, becoming frustrated. "You said it yourself. Erza wasn't your type."

"Why are you so bothered about this, Luce?" Natsu asked, obviously offended. "I've never had a girlfriend before, and I'm 16 fucking years old! Why are you so against the idea of me dating Lisanna? You're my best friend."

I shrugged, throwing myself onto the bed next to Natsu. "I'm not against you dating Lisanna." I lied through my teeth, not looking at my pink haired friend. I sighed, thinking about the news I had to tell him. It was kind of hypocritical of me to be jealous of his new 'girl' when I was in the situation I had gotten myself tangled into. "Loke's taking me to Cathedral Cafe tomorrow for lunch," I said after a few moments of silence. "He called me not long before you got here. He said that he was really excited to see me again, and he called me beautiful."

With a scoff, Natsu jumped up off the bed. "Are you serious?" He snapped, throwing his hands up and running his hands through his hair. "Why the fuck are you going out with that douche again? Didn't you learn that he couldn't be trusted?!"

"Shut up, Natsu," I grumbled under my breath, looking up at him through my naturally long eyelashes. "I have the right to date Loke as much as you do Lisanna. Now, if you don't mind, I think it would be best if you went home before father finds you." I added. "I don't really want you to be banned from seeing me again."

Natsu didn't say anything. He only nodded with a frown and made his way out of my room, not really in need of help to get out of the manor. It may have been big, but it wasn't the maze from Harry Potter.

Before he left, he turned and gave me a quick glance. He didn't say anything, he only shut his eyes for a quick second before turning and leaving.

* * *

 _ **don't forget to send in those reviews for regular updates :)) if we can get 10 reviews for this chapter, i'll post a new one with 3000 words (this one had 666 teehee)**_


	9. A Concert?

_**HEY I'M NOT DEAD**_

 _ **You thought lol. Seriously I'm so sorry for the wait. And this chapter isn't even that good. I've just been so busy with school you guys have no idea. And I currently can't use my laptop so I'm limited to the family pc or my tablet and I'd rather my dad didn't read everything I wrote over my shoulder thanks :))**_

 _ **Seriously though I'm back at yall with a nice long chapter (as bad as it may be) it's like 4000 words long and normally I write 2000 max so yayayay**_

* * *

As the sun peeked through the curtains of my bedroom, I was startled awake. My phone vibrated and rang louder than an elephant stampede and ears struggled to adjust to the sudden sound. I could barely bring myself to get out of bed. My hair was tangled against my white pillows and my toes curled beneath my quilt.

My phone continued to ring, and I heard Loke exclaim from the other room. "Would you answer your god damned phone?!" Followed by a slamming door.

I swung my arm and stumbled around blindly, answering my phone and yawning to the person on the other side. "Hello?"

I heard hushed swears and a hesitant sigh before the person on the other side started to talk. "Shit, I'm sorry Lucy. Did I wake you up?"

"Gray?" I whispered. I sat up, rubbing my eyes with my free hand. My voice was raspy and I probably sounded (and looked) like death. "What's going on?"

"Remember when I asked you if we could catch up?" Gray spoke through the phone. His voice was raspy too but rushed and excited. I assumed that he was pretty tired as well. "Well, I said that we should get lunch, but I have an even better idea."

I stayed quiet as I got out of bed. I didn't bother putting my socks back on since it wasn't that cold and stumbled into the loungeroom. Layla sat quietly by herself watching Go Diego Go on Nick Jr, and I found a note on the door of the fridge as Gray continued to speak. "We're playing a show in Hargeon tonight and I wanted you to come and watch us."

The note was short - it only said that Loke had gone to get milk from the general store. I winced at Gray's words, unsure of how going to their concert would end. "I'm not sure, Gray. . ." I muttered. "It's an hour long train ride and I have a daughter to take care of."

Gray moaned on the other side and I could just see the disappointment in his eyes. "I know, I know," he said. "I know that you don't want to see Natsu. You don't have to deny that. But you won't have to talk to him. Just come to see us play and I can bring you backstage and it'll be great." How could he see right through me? "Besides, if you're worried about who would take care of your daughter, I'm sure Mirajane or Loke would. You're still in touch with them, right?"

I nodded, forgetting that he couldn't actually see me. I guess it could be fun. If I just forgot about what happened over the past couple of days, I'm sure I'd enjoy myself. "Yeah," I sighed. "I am. You know what? Fuck it. I'll go."

"Yes! Awesome!" Gray cheered, suddenly his voice wasn't raspy and he seemed far more awake. "The warm up band starts at seven-thirty and we go on at eight. Tell the guy at the door that your name is Lucy and be sure to take some ID. He'll take you to a seat I reserved just for you, 'kay?"

I nodded again, whispering a small yeah and smiling. "I'll see you then." I hung up and put my phone down on the kitchen bench as gently as possible.

Layla gave me a soft stare and tilted her head. "Who was that, mom?"

I picked her up and gave her an Eskimo kiss, hugging her tightly. "Just an old friend. I'm gonna be going out tonight so daddy might have to take care of you."

"Where are you going?" Layla questioned, giving me a suspicious glare that I just know Loke taught her. "Why can't I go?"

"I'm just going to a get-together. And I'm sorry, but you're too young." I pouted, putting her down. "Now, breakfast - pancakes?" Layla nodded frantically and jumped up to the table, waiting patiently for me to start cooking. She always loved to watch me cook.

* * *

"Loke, please," I begged, staring at him with big, desperate eyes. "It's just this once! My friend's in town and wants to catch up."

Loke scoffed and threw the TV remote to his side, giving me a stern look. I had been begging him to take care of Layla so I wouldn't have to call Mirajane. But he wasn't having any of it. His suspicions were getting in the way and he just wouldn't give in. "Lucy, you just want to be with one of those punk rockers from Fairy Tail tonight. You're a mother. Your times of partying are over."

"For fuck's sake, Loke!" I exclaimed, becoming very frustrated. "It's one night. I hadn't seen him for five years before yesterday. Please just take care of Layla just this one time and I'll make it up to you."

A silence crept into the room as Loke and I exchanged muted stares. No words left either of our mouths although we both clearly had a lot on our minds. Loke opened his mouth and closed it over and over again before finally letting out a huff of frustrated air. "Just this night. I'll take care of Layla until tomorrow at lunch. If you're not home by then I swear to god..."

"Thankyou!" I interrupted him, jumping onto him and engulfing him with a warm and grateful hug. "You won't regret it! I promise!" I placed a short peck on his cheek as I hurried into my room to call Gray back.

Come on, Gray... pick up... I thought to myself as I held the phone to my ear eagerly. The sun was beaming through the window, and I could tell without looking at the clock that it was past three in the afternoon. If I didn't leave soon I'd be late for his show.

The phone stopped ringing, and an unfamiliar voice rang in my ear. "Hello? Who's this?"

I didn't say anything for a few moments, confused as to who it might have been who answered. I know it wasn't Levy and I knew Erza's voice well enough to know that it wasn't her. Perhaps it was a strange girl Gray had been fooling around with? Or maybe he had a girlfriend?

Why did it matter? It's not like I was into Gray or anything.

"Hello? If you aren't going to say anything I'm going to hang up."

Her voice snapped me out of my thoughts and I quickly rushed to reply. "No, don't." I chuckled awkwardly. "I'm Lucy - Gray's friend. Is he there?"

The girl huffed as she told me to hold on. I could hear her put down the phone and shuffle away, yelling for Gray and accusingly asking about who Lucy was. I winced, recognising that tone of voice to be jealousy. Yeah, she was probably his girlfriend. Gray's voice replied with a few reassuring confirmations that I was only a friend, and I rolled my eyes, waiting for someone to pick up the phone.

"Lucy?" Gray picked up (finally). "What's up?"

"Who was that girl?" I avoided the question for some stupid unknown reason. "She seemed pretty annoyed that a girl she'd never heard of was calling you."

"Oh... that's Juvia. She's in the band duo group thing who's opening for us tonight." He clarified. "She has a thing for me. Anyway, why are you calling?"

I furrowed my brow, thinking of the name Juvia. It was so familiar... but I just couldn't put my finger on who she was or what band she was in. "Uh... I'm just calling to let you know that I'll definitely be there tonight. Loke said he'd take care of Layla." I didn't let Gray reply as a thought flew through my mind. "Hey Gray... why is it that you didn't seem all that shocked that I had a daughter? When I told you I had a daughter to take care of... you didn't make a big deal about it."

With a reluctant chuckle Gray hissed. "Yeah... Natsu told me. We had a fight and afterwards when we made up he told me about your daughter. I can't remember if he mentioned her name, though..."

"It's Layla... wait, were you guys fighting about me-"

"Isn't Layla your mother's name?"

"Yeah, it was. Answer the question." I ordered, becoming frustrated. I noticed that I had been becoming frustrated very often lately.

"It was just about how you and I talked after the interview." Gray cleared up for me. "Natsu just wanted to know what we were talking about. I guess he's still kind of protective of you."

"Oh..." They had a fight about me? Why would Natsu care about whether or not Gray and I talked? He seemed pretty fed up with me at the interview. He even admitted to lying. Maybe no one else knew it but I sure did. "Well, yeah... I just wanted to let you know that I'll be at the concert. Where's the venue?"

* * *

Luckily, I got out of work for that night and the next day. Mondays were the days when I worked at night, so I was always so exhausted the next morning and started work a little late. I was actually very surprised when Jason gave me the time off. Since Fairy Tail came to Magnolia and I showed up in their drama on the news, articles have been blowing up and our rumours section is being filled to the edge of each page. Usually I was the one who wrote out the rumours with Jason's other journalist Stacey, but Jason and Stacey took over for me.

I was pretty sure that they just felt sorry for me. Especially after what happened yesterday. Jason never understood why I avoided doing the interviews with Fairy Tail, but after yesterday's whole incident he told me over the phone that he wouldn't make me do them again. I told him that I didn't think it would matter anymore, but he insisted that I shouldn't have to do them.

The train had been going for at least 50 minutes, and I was surprised I hadn't fallen asleep. It was a 7:15 and if I didn't get to the venue soon, I would have missed out on seeing that Juvia girl perform. Seeing as I always avoided the news about Fairy Tail, I didn't know who the band opening for their tour was.

"Stopping at: Hargeon station."

The automated voice echoed through the train cars and I grabbed my bag in a rush. I was always paranoid that I wouldn't get off the train in time. I never missed the doors, but it didn't hurt to be careful.

The Uber ride to the venue seemed to take forever, even though it was only a five minute ride. The Uber driver seemed to have bigger lungs than a god damned elephant considering she talked for pretty much the entire ride. Even though she didn't stop talking, I couldn't remember her fucking name. I think it was Molly... maybe Milly? Something starting with M. All I really knew about her was that she had some weird kink for cats.

The Hargeon Stadium was huge. I got all emotional thinking about how far the boys had gotten. As mad as I was with Natsu, I couldn't help but give him some credit. He had dreamed of rocking out on the stage of a stadium for so long, and now it was coming true. The boy had talent.

I spotted the closest security guard - a tall, buff man with a bushy beard - and got his attention. "Hey! Excuse me!" His stare was terrifying, even though I'm sure he wasn't trying to me intimidating. I wasn't the tallest girl, so maybe it was the height advantage he had on me that scared me. "Uh, hi... I'm Lucy Heartfilia. Gray, the guitarist from Fairy Tail is my friend and said to talk to-"

"Can I see some identification?" He interrupted me changing his intimidating image to one of passivity. "Also, could you please tell me your profession and the name of any child you may have?"

Wow, Gray went all out with making sure no strange girl got in claiming to be me. "Yeah, sure..." I scrambled through my bag as I searched for my Drivers License. "Uh, I'm a Journalist at Musicians Weekly and my daughters name is Layla." I confirmed as I handed him my ID. He handed it back to me after a few seconds and whistled at another security guard nearby.

"This is Lucy," He said casually, as if he knew that all the security guards already knew it. "Take her to the side barrier spot reserved for her. Make sure Dave knows to take her backstage after the show."

The second guy gave me a quick nod and started walking. I assumed that he wanted me to follow him, and seeing as no one stopped me. I was right.

Seemingly breaking the tension, the guard struck a quick conversation with me. "So, how do you know the guitarist?" He wondered aloud, not bothering to looking at me. "He seemed pretty hung up on the idea that no... imposter tried to get in rather than his friend. You must mean a great deal to him. It is ridiculously expensive to reserve a spot just for one person."

"Gray and I..." My mind wandered as it tried to come up with a suitable way to describe our relationship. "I suppose you could say we were really close before he ran off with Natsu for this band."

"Natsus the drummer, right? You weren't close with him?"

I laughed, nodding although he wasn't even looking at me. "No, no..." I shook my head. "Natsu and I were practically joined at the hip."

"So why have none of their security seen you before?"

"Ask him."

The walk to my 'spot' was long and boring. I observed the few buildings that surrounded the Stadium and noticed the Karaoke Bar not far down the street. Karen's Karaoke. I remember the lady who owned the place wasn't the most creative woman you'd meet. I also remembered that Natsu and I would go there almost every year for our birthdays.

I snapped my head from the humble building. I didn't want to cry. Not here. Not now. Not behind the tough dude.

After about a good five to ten minutes of walking we finally got to an entrance of the venue that seemed awfully sketchy and private. There were security cameras around so I assumed that the area wasn't some secret passage like those ones in Harry Potter.

"Straight down." The security guard startled me after an awkward moment of us staring down the long hallway. "Once you get to the end, there's a huge door. You can't miss it. Go through there and you'll see a tall lanky blonde dude. That's Dave. Tell him you're Lucy and he'll believe you. I'm gonna call him on the walkie-talkie. Got it?" As soon as I nodded, he gently pushed me into the hallway and clicked his tongue, wishing me farewell and good luck.

I swear the hallway went on forever.

He was right - anyone who couldn't see the door at the end of the hallway would have been either blind or incredibly stupid. Through the door I could hear screams and loud rock music. The opening act must have started by now.

Yet again, he was right. As soon as I pushed through the heavy door I saw a tall blonde lanky man. He was nowhere as intimidating as the first guy or the second guy, but he was way taller which kind of scared me. "Uh... Dave?"

He spun around and gave me a warm smile. "Hey sweetheart," he greeted. "You must be Lucy. Gray was right when he said that you'd be pretty."

I felt a blush creep onto my face, setting a mental reminder to give Gray a good slap for that. I knew I wasn't ugly. In fact, I knew that I had the favour of looks on my side. However, I always became so flustered and embarrassed whenever I was complimented. "Thanks, I guess..."

* * *

The moment I made it to my spot in the stadium, I regretted coming.

From every direction I had accusing looks thrown my way and glares burn through my brain. I supposed it was because of the drama I had been involved in on the news. A few girls, however, asked me if I was Lucy Heartfilia and we're really nice to me. There were always those types of girls in every fan base - and fucking hell was i glad.

The band (or duo, seeing as it was only two people) opening for Fairy Tail were awesome, and I immediately recognised the band to be Phantom Lord. I had interviewed them before.

The tall, muscular guitarist whose name I believed to be Gajeel spoke excitedly into the microphone. "How's it going Hargeon?!" The crowd screamed and bustled about as excitement rushed through the audience. Gajeel rolled his eyes and chuckled. "I thought you could do better than that! I said, How's it going Hargeon?!"

My eardrums practically shattered as an uproar of screams, cheers and whistles erupted from the audience. Surprisingly, the crowd was a pretty varied mixture of men, women, girls and boys, and that just made it so much louder.

"That's better!" The blue haired girl, who I figured out was Juvia, the girl from the phone earlier, took center stage and grinned to the audience.

"You guys and every other fan out there who has come to one of these shows are the greatest people out there!" She exclaimed, eliciting another uproar from the audience. "Juvia is so incredibly blessed to be up here with Gajeel, looking down on all of your beautiful faces!"

Gajeel then took over. "We only have one song left, and it's called Brand New Moves. This one is pretty different to our normal stuff, but I'm sure you'll like it." The audience agreed enthusiastically with cheers and whistles as Gajeel continued. "Juvia and I are so grateful of the guys and gals of Fairy Tail to have taken us on this journey... so make sure to welcome them with open arms!"

More screams.

Juvia prepared herself behind her keyboard and adjusted the microphone, waiting for Gajeels go before she started playing. When she started singing, I was blown away.

"I'm the lock and you're the key... So open me, come on open me. You can have me anyway you like, yeah. I'm right here so pour yourself all over me, all over me. Treat me wrongly baby, it feels so right, yeah."

Gajeel played the riff expertly as he took over the singing. "Don't it feel like it's been forever? Don't it feel like it's been a while? Don't it feel like it's been forever? Been forever? Been forever?"

They began to harmonize. "Since the last time we danced I learned some brand new moves, uh! Since the last time we kissed I learned a thing or two, uh! Since the last time we danced I learned some brand new moves (I wanna try them on you, I wanna try them on you). Since the last time we kissed I learned a thing or two (I wanna try them on you, I wanna try them on you). Uh, brand new moves... I wanna try them on you. Uh, brand new moves... I wanna try them on you!"

The song was ridiculously catchy, and the audience thought so, too. The fans all sang along to almost every part of the song as Gajeel and Juvia performed like fully fledged professionals.

As they finished the song, the crowd screamed and awed. There was a ten minute long break of which consisted of more glares and the occasional 'can I have a picture?"'

So this is what it's like to be famous by association.

Suddenly, screams boomed through the stadium. I didn't know how it was possible for people to be so damned loud without any type of microphone. It was like Justin Bieber just walked onto stage in his underwear. My ears hummed against the penetrating sound, trying desperately to keep my eardrums from exploding.

The lights around the stadium dimmed and smoke began to spread out across the stage. I had a barrier spot, right at the front, which meant that I would be right in front of Gray, Erza or Levy and surrounded by glaring fangirls. Well at least I wasn't going to get obvious attention from Natsu. I heard somewhere that he was the fan favourite and I supposed that was why I was getting so much negative attention from their fans.

A guitar riff began to play and echo through the stadium, eliciting even more cheers and screams. I heard strings of curses and exclamations from fans, and I'm pretty sure I heard a girl screaming spread my ass cheeks with your guitar, Gray! To put it simply - I was scarred. Scarred and scared.

The silhouette of Natsu revealed itself behind the well lit drum kit that sat toward the back of the stage, and a spotlight flashed to reveal the salmon haired drummer that I had so desperately wanted to avoid. He spun the drumsticks around several times in his hand and bashed down on the drums with more energy than the entire crowd put together, shoving a closed fist into the air. He drummed against the kit with force and energy and his face lit up with an enthusiastic smile.

The guitar riff started, and it was a quick bouncy progression of chords that sounded so painfully familiar it killed me. The red headed bassist lead the other two, Levy and Gray, behind her as she ran onto the stage, playing the riff until they were all in their positions.

Levy got extremely close to the microphone as she belted out the lyrics of the song I recognised to be their single from last year: Misery Business. It was on the radio every bloody day.

"I'm in the business of misery, let's take it from the top, she's got a body like an hourglass that's ticking like a clock! It's a matter of time before we all run out... When I thought he was mine, she caught him by the mouth!"

Natsu surprised me as he sang the next verse, and I looked up st Gray who was right in front of me, who was giving me an enthusiastic, excited smile. "I waited eight long months, he finally set her free. I told her I couldn't lie, she was the only one for me. Two weeks and we had caught on fire, he's got it out for me, but I wear the biggest smile!"

The audience screamed even more than before (which I legitimately thought was impossible) at the harmonies in the chorus. Natsu's voice fit perfectly with Levy's. It made me swoon.

The song finished so quickly I didn't even realise that they'd started singing a new song. They played one more before they stopped and thanked everyone coming out to see them and they thanked Phantom Lord for opening the show for them. They played almost 10 songs, before they stopped for a few minutes and glanced at one another. Gray's eyes wandered to mine.

"What do you guys think about letting one of the amazing fans have a go at one of the instruments?" Gray cheered into Levy's microphone, eliciting another uproar from the crowd. "I think it's a pretty good idea."

Natlsu sounded from the back with a skeptical twang to his voice. "Sounds interesting... who did you have in mind?"

Gray scouted the front few rows and squinted before resting his eyes on me. With a smirk, he winked at me and grinned. "I think the cute blonde right here," he pointed at me. "-should have a go." __

* * *

 **ooOoh yeah drama what will happen what is Gray doing stay tuned to find out !**

 **Also guys don't forget to send inthose juicy reviews i read all of them and I love them all xx**


	10. Karaoke Night

**_Karen's Karaoke, Hargeon, November,_ _Year X786_**

I held a Vodka Cruiser to my lips, loving the chocolate taste of the 'Mudshake'. It was the least Alcoholic drink at the bar, and Natsu didn't want me getting drunk considering I was so young. I continued to insist that I was fine but all he did was shake his head and put his foot down as he handed the bar-tender his fake I.D and sent her a wink.

Awfully flirtatious for a 16 year old with a girlfriend.

Gray and Loke wrapped their arms around each others shoulders as they stand righteously on the karaoke stage, belting the lyrics of Total Eclipse of the Heart by Bonnie Tyler. Loke sent me a wink and looked directly toward me as he sang off-key.

I felt a blush tint my cheeks as I let a bashful smile take over my features.

Random people in the bar cheered for the two, laughing hysterically at the drunken best friends. I laughed along quietly, not particularly in the mood for loud laughter. Although the pair were being funny, and they were embarrassing themselves completely as they had already finished three bottles of Bourbon, I just couldn't bring myself to laugh.

As they finished the song, the host of the party jumped up onto the stage and gave them a cheer, chuckling as they stumbled off stage. Gray's arm wrapped around the waist of a girl he had met the week before, who's name I knew started with _C,_ but I wasn't quite sure what it was.

I finished the drink, and without thinking I made my way to the bar again. The busty bar tender gave me a look, and asked me what I wanted. I realized quickly that I didn't have a fake I.D and couldn't drink alcohol.

"Just a Lemon Lime and Bitters, thanks."

The bar tender stopped. "You know that's alcoholic, right?"

I closed my eyes and pulled out my wallet and a ten dollar bill. "Barely." I added. "I'm 15. Let it slide, please?" I sighed with an attitude.

She rolled her eyes, but took my money and hurried to make my drink. I turned to the stage, where a _very_ drunk Natsu sang a _very_ cheesy love song to his girlfriend, Lisanna Strauss. My eyes practically rolled out of my head and I took a sip of my drink as soon as it was placed in front of me. "Truly, madly, deeply, I am Foolishly, completely falling, and somehow you kicked all my walls in. So baby, say you'll always keep me... Truly, madly, crazy, deeply in love with you."

I nearly threw up in my mouth, pissed off that he was ruining one of my favorite One Direction songs ever. It's not even that he was bad, because he wasn't. Nowhere near. It was the fact that he was on his knees in front of an emotional white haired girl who's hands were covering her mouth with disbelief.

She was drunk, too.

Yet again, the song ended (finally) with a loud cheer from the audience. A few people had rolled their eyes, considering how drunk and 'in love' the pink haired idiot was, but they still laughed as Natsu stumbled off the stage into an embrace of kisses and hugs from Lisanna.

"Alright!" The host cheered (there seemed to be a lot of cheering and I was ready to jump out of the window at the next god damn cheer), his microphone gripped tightly in hand. "We have time for one more! So to be fair, we're gonna use the spotlight."

High School Musical flashbacks?

The spotlight traveled across the faces of drunken and sober people in the crowd. Some were so drunk that they were dancing, even though no music was playing at the time. I finished off the drink in my hand and made a single step toward the bar, before a bright light nearly blinded me.

"The pretty blonde in the back!" The host exclaimed again, giving me another fucking headache. "Come up here, sweetie!"

My eyes locked with Natsu's and he gave me a thumbs up, despite having Lisannas arms locked around his muscular figure. At some point during his performance, he had discarded his shirt. He hadn't made an effort to find it.

I hesitantly made my way to the stage, trying to ignore the loud cheers and shouts from the crowd. Gray's voice echoed above all as he exclaimed. "Yeah, Lucy! Show them what you can do!"

Lisanna gave me a reassuring smile, as slurred and lopsided as it was, as I got up onto the stage. "Yeah Lucy..." she giggled. "Kick that stages butt!"

 _Stop being nice to me and give me a_ _god_ _damn reason to have you, you perfect angel._

"Do you have any idea what you wanna sing?" The host helped me to the microphone, turning on the screen opposite the stage where the lyrics would show. "Or do you want me to choose a song?"

I stayed silent for a moment, nerves getting to me. I was almost certain that I, along with perhaps three other strangers, was the only sober person in the entire bar. I thought of a song, and gave Natsu a quick glance before letting out a relaxing breath. He was too drunk to realise how important this song was to me. Well... to us.

"Yeah, I have a song." I nodded, my voice soft like a cloud. "Dreams by Fleetwood Mac."

* * *

 **well here's a bit of a look on lucy's 'partying days' lol**

 **i didn't get many reviews for the last chapter and i feel like y'all didn't really enjoy it :( don't forget i gladly accept constructive criticism so if there's something about a chapter you don't like just tell me pls so the next one will be better**

 **also i'm really sorry for these late updates. school is hectic right now but it's nearly over. about four weeks and i'll have seven weeks holidays to myself :))**

 **send in those reviews, favourite and follow me and this story! don't forget to check out royalty (nalu) \, my other nalu fic. theres only one chapter out right now but thats because i haven't had much time to write.**

 **-kaitlyn**


	11. Anything For You

_**Hargeon Stadium, March, Year X792**_

"Whats your name?" Gray held a microphone to my mouth, giving me an expectant look. What was he doing? He knew my name. Erza, Levy and Natsu gave him confused stares from different parts of the stage. "Come on, what is it?"

I reluctantly leaned to the microphone and mumbled. "Uh... Lucy?"

Some of the audience laughed lightly, but some of them gasped or mumbled to each other. Yeah, there's bound to be drama on social media in the morning. No doubt about it.

"Alright, Lucy..." Gray gave me a knowing smirk, and I struggled to fight the urge to slap him across the face. "Can you play any instruments?"

The crowd looked at me expectantly, giving me an uneasy feeling in the pit of my stomach. I shut my eyes and lied through my teeth. "No."

Gray didn't question it. No one would. No one knew.

"Do you... sing?"

I snapped my head toward the raven haired man with a fire in my eyes, my heart pounding beneath the pressure and nerve of standing in front of so many obsessed Fairy Tail fans. Gray looked directly into my eyes, throwing the possibility of me lying away completely. I knew that if I said no, he would still make me sing in front of all these people.

"Yes."

In one quick motion, Gray lead me to the microphone stand and quickly began to play a familiar tune on his guitar. I shut my eyes, memories flooding back to me like waves and waves of vicious water and rocks. They drowned me. Flooded my thoughts and my senses, before the inevitable part of the riff came where I'd need to sing.

"Now here you go again, you say you want your freedom. Well who am I to keep you down?"

Cheers erupted throughout the stadium, dissipating as I continued to sing the classic Fleetwood Mac song. I looked to my side, catching Gray's cock gaze with my teary eyes. I brought my slender fingers to the rim of my eyes, tapping the tears away. I wasn't prepared to cry in front of so many people.

As the chorus neared, I began to get into the song, the cheers of the crowd becoming motivation enough for my excitement. "Thunder only happens when it's raining. Players only love you when they're playing.. Say women, they will come and they will go. When the rain washes you clean, you'll know, you'll know..."

Gray stopped playing the riff and took the microphone in one hand, and my shoulders in the other. "Give it up for Lucy!" The crowd roared with screams and cheers, the occasional whistle thrown among the sound. However, I did hear a couple of low disapproving jeers. I assumed they were the ones who didn't like me being so close with Natsu and Gray.

* * *

The concert went for at least two hours, if not three. They made a point of playing as many songs as possible for them, considering it was their last show of Fiore's leg of the tour. They played a cover of one of my favorite Mira songs, Teenage Dream. It wasn't like their normal music. Like the Pop-Punk genre they usually stuck to. I guess they just really liked that song.

As soon as the stadium was cleared after the show, the guard from earlier appeared at my side, giving me a look that made me feel extremely uncomfortable before escorting me to the band's dressing room. Dave kept his large hand on my shoulder for the entirety of the walk, and I could feel the pit of my stomach sinking lower and lower as discomfort washed over me. He was way too close to me. I understood that he was a security guard, but he was still a stranger to me.

"Lucy!" A girl's voice exclaimed and echoed through the halls of the backstage area. My eyes snapped towards a blue haired girl approaching me who I knew was Levy. She had a small body, yet had a pear shape to it. With small boobs, a small waist and large thighs and hips, her body shape was very feminine and gorgeous. I had always been curvy, but it was a secret dream of mine to have a more exotic body shape. "You were amazing out there! Natsu told us you could sing, but he never told us how amazing you were!"

"Natsu...?"

The redhead, Erza popped up at Levy's side, interrupting me, a mature shimmer in her eyes as she held her slender hand to her hip. Although she had a similar body shape to mine, with large boobs and large hips and thighs, she was more muscular. Her body was clearly more solid than mine and she seemed to intimidate a lot of people around her, including Dave. "I agree," Erza smiled kindly, giving me a soft stare that did not suit her stature. "You were spectacular. If only you could play an instrument."

I nodded slowly, staying silent with the fear that I'd reveal my secret. I wasn't entirely sure why, but I just couldn't stand the idea of people knowing that I could play the guitar.

Gray ran at me from what seemed to be nowhere and engulfed me in a hug, leaving me stiff with wide eyes for only a moment before I wrapped my arms arms round his abdomen. "I knew you'd be great," he whispered, so soft and quiet I almost didn't hear it. "You always are."

I shut my eyes and mumbled a modest thank you, smiling only a little bit. I was so confused about Gray. He had never shown an interest in me until now. Or had he? I couldn't really remember too much about Gray before he left with Natsu. I knew he was there and I could remember all those times when I'd spend time with him. But I couldn't recall how he actually behaved around me.

"Gray-sama!" A girls very enthusiastic voice echoed through the halls, odd and not particularly happy. Whatsoever. She sounded kind of angry. "Who are you hugging?"

Gray leaped off me and scratched th e back of his head, a nervous tick forming behind his eyes. He smiled at a girl approaching nervously, but I could tell that he liked her. I didn't know how, but I just could. "Oh, Juvia!" He grinned at the blunette and crossed his muscular arms across his chest. "This is Lucy. She's the girl who-"

"Yeah, the girl you took on stage." Juvia finished for him. "Hi," she outstretched her hand for a shake as she smiled warmly. Was this really the girl from the phone call? "Gray and I are friends with benefits."

With wide eyes, I choked on the very little saliva I had in my mouth. A humorous smirk made its way to my lips and I raised my eyebrow at Gray, who's face had gone entirely red. He kind of resembled a tomato. Levy and Erza had wide eyes, hiding their mouths behind their hands as they doubled over with laughter. "Why are you all laughing?" Juvia furrowed her brow, completely clueless. How could this girl have a purely sexual relationship with someone?

Wait. If Gray was in a Friends with Benefits relationship with someone, what were his intentions with me? Did he want a relationship? Did I want one? I didn't really know what I wanted with him either. Did I really want a relationship with him? Could I bring myself to do that with Natsu there? Did I even feel that way about Gray?

Gray noticed the quizzical look in my eye as he gave me a worrisome stare. He asked me what was wrong with his expression and I shook my head, assuring him that there was nothing wrong.

"Where's Natsu?" Erza suddenly frowned, her eyes trailing down the long corridor behind her. The halls of the stadium echoed with the occasional whispers of stage crew and wandering fans, but other than that it was silent as we all let our eyes subconsciously search for a pink head of hair. "You carried him off the stage, didn't you, Gray? Where did he go?"

With a shrug Gray fixed the long sleeve of his shirt, standing between me and Juvia. "I'm not sure where he is. I said that I was going to talk to Lucy and he just walked off."

I felt a pang in my heart. I couldn't tell if it was one of sorrow at his cold behavior or anger at him immaturity, but it affected me enough to suddenly become still and silent. "Perhaps," Juvia spoke. "He didn't want to see Lucy?"

I came to realize that this girl was extremely blunt.

"You think?" I mumbled beneath my breath, unsure if I was loud enough for anyone to hear me or not.

I figured that I was wrong to hope not as Erza gave me a sympathetic glance.

"I have an idea!"

Gray's voice made me jump, and I stared at him with wide eyes. A smile played at my lips, replicating the one on his face. "What is it?" I asked confidently, becoming a bit more comfortable around everyone. I had met Levy and Erza before they all left to tour the world, but only once. And it was very brief. I had gone to Gray's house just after he got out of the orphanage he lived in with Natsu. I only went to see the place he bought and I met Levy and Erza while they were all practicing. I said hi, and that was really it. I didn't really talk to them much.

"Let's go to the karaoke bar." The raven haired boy grinned expectantly, his eyes flickering between me, Erza and Juvia. "It'll be a real throwback, won't it Luce?"

I blinked, a sheepish grin playing at my lips. The nickname usually used by Natsu made me blush, my mind raced with memories of the multiple times Natsu had called me that before he left. I was stunned, and I didn't speak until Gray repeated my name after a few silent moments, a concerned hint in his voice.

"Hmm? Oh, uh... I don't really think that's a good idea. I have my daughter and Loke is probably pissed that I'm not home yet." Lies. He wanted me back tomorrow.

Gray's worried stare observed every part of my face, trying to find some twitch that would indicate that there was something wrong with me. He couldn't find one. "Alright," he breathed, turning on his heels and catching sight of the bodyguard Dave from earlier. "Yo, Dave! Can you get Lucy back to the train station? I don't want her going alone, there are creeps everywhere."

Dave smiled warmly and nodded his head. "No problem," he crossed his arms and gave me a reassuring stare. I didn't really know how to feel about him, considering he had hit on me earlier. I suppose it wasn't really a big deal. He was a body guard, after all. He couldn't be a creep or anything like that, or he wouldn't have his job.

Gray hugged me as he wished me farewell, promising that we'd hang out again. Erza made sure to organize some kind of girls night out before her eyes went wide as she realized that Levy was nowhere to be seen. Gray said that she'd probably run off to see Gajeel, and wished me farewell again as Dave began escorting me out of the building.

Most of the walk was silent and awkward. Dave only asked me questions like Gray seems to like you, huh? and Got a boyfriend? He was really beginning to creep me out, and I asked him to keep out of my personal life. He grumbled a bit, but finally after about five minutes of wandering around, we both made it out of the building without having to talk or anything.

Dave's hand touched my shoulder as he lead me toward one of two cars in the stadiums parking lot. I couldn't help but shiver as a cool breeze rushed through me, causing me to wrap my arms around myself. The night sky was boring and empty tonight, without a single star to be seen. My eyes wandered aimlessly as I tried to find a single twinkle of light, but was left with nothing. Everything was so quiet. I couldn't even hear the yells of the typical drunks who'd normally be dawdling to their homes. The stadium towered over me, creating an even eerier vibe to the thick atmosphere.

I had almost forgotten about Dave as I leaned against the black van in the car park, my arms folded and my eyes shut tight. It was as if Dave had left me alone; I couldn't even hear his footsteps. That was until his feet became frantic, and his large hand clasped against my mouth, his other hand against my stomach, tracing the curve of my waist.

My muffled screams were useless, and my struggles against Dave's strength were futile. He was too large, and not a single soul could hear my quiet pleas. "Stay still." Dave's mouth was against my hear, his breaths heavy and disgusting. "Don't even try to run, or I'll tie you up and throw you in the ocean."

His large hands gripped my hips and he lifted me up, taking his hand off my mouth. I was too shocked to say or do anything but let out small whimpers. Dave's hands were rough against my skin, each bruise and callous scraping and scratching. My nose scrunched with disgust.

Dave threw me forcefully into the back of the van and I winced at the sharp pain in my back. "Please..." I whimpered, weak and small beneath his large towering body. "Don't do this..."

He shut me up quickly as his hand sharply landed on my cheek, seering pain coursing through my face. "Shut up," Dave growled, his fingers wrapping tightly around my neck as his other hand pulled my pants and underwear down my legs forcefully. I couldn't breathe as his grip on my neck became tighter, causing my eyes to water.

He let go of my neck for only a moment as I heard him undo his zipper. He quickly made sure to choke me again, pulling my shirt above my breasts and ripping my bra off. He threw it aside and slapped my boobs back and forth, pinching my nipples over and over before suddenly thrusting into me.

He rocked back and forth, quick, hard and relentless. Any pleasure that I'd normally feel had disappeared as only pain and discomfort shot through me. He was rough as he continued to grip my neck, and I began to sob at the pain. I tried my hardest to scream as loud as possible, but all that came out were throaty breaths.

Dave let out short, disgusting grunts. He sounded like an animal on heat. His low groans were terrifying and revolting, harsh to my ears.

I continued to sob as Dave suddenly slowed down his ruthless pace. His thrusts weren't sloppy, but I could tell he was finished. He continued to rock his hips, and I felt his orgasm fill me up. More cries erupted from my chapped lips, the realization of what he just did hitting me like a tonne of bricks.

Suddenly, Dave's body was pulled from mine, his manhood exiting my sore and aching core. I immediately curled up and covered everything that was exposed as best as I could, my tears relentless and stubborn. They refused to stop, even as a wave of happiness and relief washed over me at the sight of a man bashing Dave to a pulp. I didn't recognise the man, as all I could see was a silhouette.

"What the fuck do you think you're doing?!" The voice of the man was disgusted and furious; it was low too, and kind of scary. However, I recognised the voice immediately, and my tears of hurt and fear became ones of happiness too. It was him. He was helping me.

He finished bashing Dave until he was a beaten mess on the ground, mangled and groaning, his dick still out. The man spat on him and quickly got into the van, his face still hidden. It didn't matter. I knew who it was.

"Lucy..." he breathed at the sight of me, gently picking me up to bring me into the light. I could finally see his face, and it was a fucking sight for sore eyes.

"Natsu..." I sobbed into his shoulder as I latched onto him. "I was so scared." I cried hysterically, my sad voice loud and harrowing. "He... he came inside of me... he raped me..."

I could hear Natsu's pained wince as he pulled me off of him, giving my appearance a frown. "Look at this... you're all red and bruised."

I looked down at myself, noticing the marks on my breasts where he'd slapped me. I didn't realise that Dave had slapped me so hard. "And just... your cheek, he slapped your face?!" As I nodded, I noticed his fists clench. "That prick... I'll get him locked up for what he did. How could anyone hurt you, Lucy?!" It was Natsu's turn to cry. Although it wasn't hysterically and disgusting like me, it was still sad and disappointing to see. Natsu was always so hard and rough on the outside, he never let himself really cry.

"Come on," he sighed, pulling his t shirt over his head and handing it to me. His bare chest was hard to ignore, but I knew it wasn't the time. For some reason, I was still crying. I wanted to stop. I really did. But I just couldn't do it. "Cover yourself up. I feel like a creep letting you sit there with your boobs out."

I didn't realize that Dave had actually pulled me shirt off until I saw it lying on the floor, ripped and crumpled. I scrambled to get Natsu's shirt on, shivering at the cool air against my exposed skin. My nether-regions were still exposed and I saw Natsu's eyes flickering to look everywhere but there. I turned as quickly as possible and crawled to my underwear, that were surprisingly unharmed. I rushed them onto my legs, and Natsu let out a visible sigh of relief.

His hands gripped my sore waist and he picked me up, helping me out of the van. There was only a split second between when I got onto the cold ground and when I lunged onto Natsu's frame, wrapping my arms around his chest. "Thank you, Natsu."

For a moment, all Natsu did was stand there. Stiff with his arms at either side of his still body. But he slowly and hesitantly held my in his arms, his embrace gentle yet warm and firm, as if I would break if he held me the wrong way. He didn't say a thing for a good minute, but soon rested his head on mine and whispered to me. "Anything for you, Luce."

* * *

 _ **wowie this was a Rollercoaster. I'm sorry if any of you got triggered or had flashbacks, but this is a big step in the story and Natsu and lucys development. There won't be any more rape scenes or forced situations like this, so don't fret.**_

 **Don't forget to favourite the story and me, and send in your reviews:))**


End file.
